Prince Naruto
by storynerd
Summary: Naruto is not a human, he's actually the fox demon prince. What happens when he finds out about his position and new powers? Follow Naruto as he strives to become what his ancestors were. follows the original setting and cannon
1. Chapter 1

1

**Prince Naruto**

Chapter one

In a dimly litted room, furnished quite comfortably, sat 12 children, all of different ages but all looked similar. They all had red slitted eyes, sharp fangs, long, sharp nails and each held a different aura but each powerful in its own way. Also there was a symbol of a fox, their fox side since they could shape shift into foxes and humans. Only the royal family could do that so the royals and the commoners were distinctly separated. Their hair though was the only thing truly different about these dangerous kids. Each had a different colored hair color but not that different from each other's, just a few shades lighter or darker. The girls looked beautiful and pretty and the boys looked handsome and cute. Of course they would. They were the royal princesses and princes of the demon fox realm. They may look young but don't judge a book by its cover. Each has wisdom beyond their years. They sat around a long grand rectangular meeting table, arranged from oldest to youngest, girl on one side and the boys on the other. They turned simultaneously toward the head of the table, which sat the oldest of them all, a 19-year-old teen. As he opened his mouth, a deep commanding voice rang around the ominous room.

"As you may have noticed, Otou - san has gone on a rampage into the human world. I believe he is very grieved about the death of Okaa - san and grew even angrier when a mere mortal tried to summon and control him. I have pinpointed his location. He is rapidly approaching one off the largest mortal ninja village in the mortal realm. A village named Konohagakure. The shinobis of that village have already discovered the fact that the demon fox, Kyuubi, is approaching their village at break- neck speed. Now according to my mind reading, they are planning to seal Otou - san into a newborn baby but we must not let them do that. A mere mortal cannot handle Father's full demonic powers so we need to send someone in our ranks. We cannot send anyone below us. They can not get a hold of one of the royal's power."

"So who do you suggest we send nii - san?" asked a girl of about 5 years old with black hair.

"Okaa - san gave birth to one last royal otouto before she died. His name is Naruto. He's only about 3 hours old. Hurry we must send Naruto to the human realm. I opened the portal to the human realm for this reason and this reason only. I can only keep it open tonight. After tonight, we have to wait for another six years. Only one of you can go through with our otouto Naruto. Yue, how about you? Since you are the second oldest, only one month younger than me, how about you go?" The oldest child questioned, turning to his left to look at a very attractive girl with long flowing pale blond hair that looked like moon beams.

"Sure Ryou nii - san. I shall complete my mission. But imouto (younger sister)Yiri looks like she awfully wants to go too." Yue replied with a little smile gracing her lips as she pointed to the same 5 year old girl with black hair that stated the before question. The little girl whose name was Yiri was wriggling in her chair, trying to get her big brother Ryou's attention.

"Please nii - san? Please? Please? Please? Please?" Little Yiri pleaded with her irresistible sad puppy eyes.

"Uhh. Fine. Fine. I'll let you go with Yue to _supervise _during this mission." Ryou gave in to his little sister's puppy eyes. "Everything you need is in this folder. Quickly go prepare now because we don't have much time. The Hokage of Konoha is now starting the seal jutsu." Ryou finished, as he slid a paper filled folder across the space between he and his sister Yue. "Now go."

"But where are we going to find otouto Naruto? And where is the portal to the mortal world?" Yiri's voice piped out.

"Yiri, all the information is in the folder. I checked." Yue answered her imouto as she shut the folder with a snap to bring Yiri's attention to her.

"Are we done chatting now? If you're done, THEN GO!!!!!YOU'RE WASTING TIME!!!" Ryou finished with a yell. The sound echoed around the spacious room for several minutes.

"Yes nii - san. We understand and we apologize for our behavior." Yue and Yiri respectively apologized. Both knew they should show respect their elders no matter if you're brothers or sisters. Everyone of the royal demon fox family has to show ultimate respect, like to a king. And supposedly, Ryou is now king of the entire fox realm since Father, the ex-king, was going to be sealed away.

Yue and Yiri sped down the hall and maneuvered around the maze-like corridors of their castle. They found the nursery hall and looked for Naruto in every room. It took about five minutes since there were about 20 rooms in that nursery hall and since their castle was so big, they had space to put so many rooms. Naruto was in the biggest and grandest room and was just practicing shape shifting into his fox form. His symbol on his forehead showed clearly against his pale skin. Yiri quickly picked him up and held him tightly as Yue teleported them to the portal's location with her charka. Yiri could teleport too, all the royals can, but she didn't want to so as to not hurt her otouto Naruto. Yue led the two into the portal and out the other side. Once they emerged she gasped in horror at what met her eyes.

Everywhere Yue looked, she saw chaos and destruction. She was standing in front of a waterfall, tree were trampled down all around her. She could hear screams of terror, fear, pain, anguish, and madness.

"Nee - san, are we there yet?" a quiet scared voice asked beside her.

She had forgotten that her little sister Yiri had never come to the human realm. She never even went through a portal to any other realms. During meetings or ball, the other realms' royals would always come to their realm. Yue was sad that this was going to leave a bad mark in Yiri's memories about the human realm. Yue often visited the human realm and always found it confusing, surprising, and most fun and entertaining. She didn't want Yiri to think that the human realm was all evil. Yue had many friends here and she wanted to make them proud.

"Yes, we're through the portal and only about a mile from the village gates. You can open your eyes now."

Yiri opened her eyes and gasped at the chaotic ness of the mess around her and the blood soaked ground.

"You know, Yiri, the human realm is not always this …… unattractive. It's just right now they're going through this big war and are having difficulties. Anyways, let's hurry up and get to Konoha to seal Naruto. We don't have much time left." Yue said as the portal flashed blue, and then back to red, signaling that they only have one hour left until the portal closes.

They sprang into the trees and took off at a speed only demon royals could reach. You couldn't even see a blur; only the trees' leaves blowing in the strange wind.

When they reached the village gates, they saw that it was already torn down and trampled. There was a stampede of people trying to escape the village with some of their belongings. They couldn't go against the current of people so they jumped over the walls. Once inside, they began questioning people about where the Hokage was. Suddenly they heard a horrifying roar that sounded terrifyingly similar to their otou - san's, Kyuubi's, roar. They immediately headed towards the roar and found all the shinobis of the village gathered there, trying to fight the Kyuubi but none succeeding. They headed for a particularly large group of shinobis that looked suspiciously like they were trying to protect the person in the middle. Yue pointed it out to Yiri, since Yiri was busy protecting baby Naruto from getting hurt and waking up. They made their way towards the middle, ignoring the shinobis that warned them to get away. They finally reached the person in the middle as he was asking a ninja about where the newborn baby was. The ninja was just explaining that the couple didn't want to sacrifice their newborn daughter when Yue suddenly interrupted.

"Please take my otouto Naruto. Use him to seal otou - san … uh I meant the Kyuubi in." Yue corrected herself just in time. The Hokage looked at her suspiciously.

"Thank-you. This means a lot to our village. He will be considered a hero for saving us."

'Yeah right. You obviously don't study the habits and thoughts of your own species.' Yue thought.

"Yiri, give Naruto to the Hokage." Yue told her little sister. Yiri reluctantly handed Naruto to the Hokage but she forgot to put an illusion onto Naruto's eyes, teeth, nails, and the symbol on his forehead. The Hokage recoiled once he saw Naruto. He could sense the newborn's powerful and immense amount of chakra. Yue and Yiri both grimaced as they realized that the Hokage saw Naruto's true form.

"What is that thing? What are you?" the Hokage asked with a shaky voice. The next instant, a sharp claw was right at the Hokage's throat, ready to cut it to pieces.

"First, _that thing _is Naruto, my otouto. And second, you don't want to know what or who we are." Yiri answered with a cold emotionless voice.

Just then, a Konoha ninja appeared beside the Hokage. "Sir, half of the shinobis we had left is now dead. What do we do now?"

"Keep on stalling it. I'm going to start the sealing now." The ninja bowed then quickly disappear to reappear in the midst of the fight, aiding his fellow shinobis.

"Okay, I will use Naruto as the Kyuubi vessel. Thank-you for the sacrifice but what about his appearance? He will certainly not fit in." the Hokage asked.

"Oh that's no problem." Yue replied as she swept her hand over Naruto. As she pulled her hand back, Naruto's eyes began to change from being slitted to being a round human pupil. His teeth dulled and his nails shortened. Her fox magic even managed to hide much chakra so if anyone sensed him, his chakra would be sensed as normal and not that much.

"But what about the symbol on his forehead?" the Hokage asked.

"Oh, I can't erase it. It can never be erased but it can be hidden with his hair. As he grows up, his hair will grow faster than human hair but the bangs will stop growing once it fully covers the symbol. Please watch over him. We put his life into your hands. It's time that we return to our own realm. Thank you." Yue ended. She hugged Naruto tightly and kissed him on the forehead. Yiri repeated that but held on longer.

"Yiri let's go. The portal will close soon. Good bye Hokage." Yue and Yiri made their way out of the village but stayed in the forest to watch the sealing.

Everything was quiet between the two until Yiri asked, "Nii - san, I know you left something else with Naruto. What was it?"

Yue looked at her little sister with a look of surprise. She was amazed that her _little _sister could sense that she left something. She tried extra hard to keep anyone from sensing that she left something else with Naruto but nevertheless, her sister sensed it. "I left a message composed with chakra. I programmed it to play the message when Naruto turns six. I told Naruto all about us, him, his powers, about his demon eyes and what they can do. Don't worry imouto. He'll be okay. We'll be able to watch over him through the crystal globe. And before you ask, I know. I sensed the other person's chakra, too. Even though he hid it well, nothing can be hidden from a royal fox demon. I recognized the chakra signature. It was the third Hokage. The Hokage that came before the Hokage we were talking to. Now let's go. We're running out of time." And with that, the two siblings stepped through the portal into their home realm to report their recent mission to their nii – san.

**Back at the battle ground, after the sisters left**

The Third Hokage stepped out of his hiding place to approach the Fourth Hokage.

"So you heard the whole conversation huh?" questioned the Fourth Hokage.

"Of course. Now let's start the sealing before the Kyuubi does anymore damage." The Third Hokage said as he started doing the seals.


	2. The First Message is Opened

1Chapter 2

blond six-year-old boy ran down the street, trying to ignore the killer hate stares and glares directed at him but he couldn't. It had always been this way from the day he was born. No one wanted any contact with him. It was as if he was a disease that could spread easily. Today was his sixth birthday and it was also the day that the Fourth Hokage died trying to 'kill' the legendary Kyuubi but of course, anyone who was at least five years older than Naruto and, surprisingly, Naruto knew that that was a lie. The Fourth Hokage gave his life to seal the Kyuubi within Naruto and that's why the villagers hated Naruto. Another reason would be that they thought that Naruto _was _the demon Kyuubi. As Naruto walked home from the playground, he could hear snippets of conversations like 'don't go near that kid, he's a demon' and 'sally, sweet heart, that boy is a bad influence. Never go near him.' That was why he had no friends and always sat alone in his usual swing to stare longingly at the other kids playing with their parents or friends.

He found out that he housed a demon in his body just out of coincidence. He just happened to overhear the Third Hokage telling some one that he or she better not go near Naruto again for fear that the Kyuubi within Naruto would be released from the seal under the pressure of anger. Naruto ran away from shock but if he had stayed to listen some more, he would have found out that the supposed Third Hokage was actually not the third Hokage but a ninja pretending to be Third Hokage to scare the villagers into doing something about Naruto. That ninja, like so many other people, wanted to kill Naruto for their lost love ones.

Naruto finally reached his run down apartment. He burst in the door and jumped onto his bed to cry his eyes out. A birthday was supposed to be special but every year it was like this. 'Oh well, I better make the best of it.' Naruto thought as he made his way to the kitchen to find something to eat. Luckily, he still had two miso instant ramen cups in his cabinet. Naruto was so excited that he was going to have ramen for his birthday. He quickly heated them up and sat down at his table with a big smile. He sang happy birthday to himself and quickly dug in.

"Ahh that was the best birthday ever!" Naruto admitted. Suddenly, Naruto felt a little strange, like a gate he didn't know he had had in himself just opened up. He saw red chakra flowing from him to pool in midair to form a picture of a beautiful girl that had long flowing pale blond hair that looked like moon beams. The girl in the picture smiled at Naruto and then started to talk.

"Hello my otouto Naruto. I miss you so much as does everyone in our family I'm sure. I am your nee - san Yue. You have in total 12 brothers and sisters. Going from the youngest to the oldest, boy to girl, Hyou, Yiri, Tou, Rin, Keniri, Shai, Retsu, Kea, Zen, Mei, me Yue, and nii - san Ryu. You are the youngest of all of us. Kaa - san died right after you were born and Otou - san went mad with grief and almost destroyed the village you're living in now. Yes, Otou - san was the Kyuubi, which is sealed in your body. We, your family and you, are fox demons but not just any fox demons but royals. That means you are a prince. And as a prince, you have certain abilities and appearances that differ from the mortal humans that you are living with and fox commoners. Yes, you are not human. You are a powerful fox demon prince that rules above our realm and humans, though they may not admit that we are infinitely more powerful than they are. Some of your powers are fast learning, which means that if you learn and use a new jutsu once, you master it completely, speed, which means you can travel ten times faster than the human eye can follow, teleportation, which means you can teleport anywhere if you just know where to teleport to and just think about it and the need to go there and the next thing you know, you're there, transformation, which means you can transform into your fox side if you just think about it and the need to want to experience your fox form and you can transform, and a vast amount of chakra, which means you won't ever tire or run out of chakra, ever even after doing hokage level chakra, never will you tire. Also your senses will become 10 times more acute than a human's. This will more likely happen during this week or next but sense awareness happens right after we turn six so be expecting it. These are only a few but the others I'll save for when you grow up. Don't worry Naruto, you're not alone. You have a full family of powerful demons behind you who love you with everything we have. I'll leave a reminder, actually two, for you to remember your family by after this message finishes. See you in the future my little brother. Oh and happy sixth birthday. We love you."

The message finished and the chakra that was carrying it disbanded in to the air. Naruto was still in shock, which was the second time today that he was in shock. He thought he dreamed it all but when he opened his eyes again and looked up, he saw a huge chocolate vanilla layered cake with orange icing on the edges. In the middle, in big letters, were the words 'Happy Sixth Birthday Otouto Naruto!' and beside the cake were a large present and a card. Naruto opened the card first. It read,

Dear our otouto Naruto,

HAPPY SIXTH BIRTHDAY!!! We hope you will or already enjoyed the cake we sent you with the message Yue gave you. Know that all your brothers and sisters love you and are 100 behind you. We hope you will or already opened the present and loved it. With love, Hyou, Yiri, Tou, Rin, Chen, Shai, Retsu, Kea, Zen, Mei, me Yue, and nii - san Ryu.

Naruto's eyes started getting teary. So many people loved him and with love so pure. He loved the way they said otouto since it meant that he had a family and they thought about him dearly and lovingly. He tore open the present and gasped in joy. Inside, he found tons of clothings, since he didn't have money he was running out of clothes, a locket with a fox design on it, and pictures of his family. One was a picture that had 12 children posing in front of a humongous castle. There were name labels above each one, telling Naruto who's who. There were funny pictures, serious pictures, and pictures filled with love. There were pictures of each child, mother, and father. They were all framed so Naruto put them right beside his bed so they would be the first and last things he saw everyday and he would always remember that someone somewhere out there loved him. He went to bed, eager to get a good night's sleep for his first day of school at the Academy tomorrow. When he went to sleep, he felt happy, loved, and light headed with giddy for the first time in his life.


	3. Demon senses activated

1Demon Senses

A beam of bright sunlight streamed through the window onto Naruto's sleeping face.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP" the alarm clock rang right into Naruto's ear.

Naruto immediate jumped out of bed with amazing speed. He was instantly awake. Who could sleep through _that _loud annoying sound? But Naruto could hear it 10 times louder. Suddenly Naruto remembered all that had happened yesterday and about what his nee - san said in the message. 'Also your senses will become 10 times more acute than a human's. This will more likely happen during this week or next but sense awareness happens right after we turn six so be expecting it.' _Nee - san. _

'I can't believe that was all true.' Naruto thought.

Naruto smiled as he saw all the pictures that he put around his bed.

"Well I better get ready for school or I'll be late." Naruto said as he ran to his closet to pick which of his new clothes he will wear. As he touched the door knob, he could feel all the bumps on the knob.

"Wow." Naruto marveled. He quickly looked through his clothes and found a long black baggy pant, a fire red shirt, and a silver cloak. He also picked a black pair of boots and put them on. He ran to the kitchen, eager to dig into his delicious cake again. Yesterday, he couldn't eat the whole thing, not even a sixth of the cake, it was _that_ big. Naruto found a fork and dug in to his delicious cake. After about five large forkfuls, he was full. He washed his hands and walked out of his apartment. He remembered to lock the door behind him because of the many times the villagers broke in and ruined everything. He did not want them to ruin his presents, the only things that made him feel loved. He strolled through the streets, ignoring the snide comments and glares of the villagers for the first time. He had a lot on his mind and he needed to sort them out. He soon arrived at the Academy and saw all the parents, kissing and hugging their child for the first day of school. Naruto didn't feel bad at all this time because he knew he had a family loving him. Maybe in another realm but nevertheless loving him.

He bounced through the doors into his classroom. He was particularly happy and hyper today.

"HELLO EVERYONE. MY NAME IS UZUMAKI NARUTO. BELIEVE IT!!"

Everyone sweat dropped and turned to glare at the blond annoying boy standing in the doorway. Naruto ignored them and went to find an empty seat.

As he sat down, the teacher, a young man in his twenties with black hair, strode in through the doors, an armful of papers while the other arm was busy with a briefcase.

Naruto concentrated on the papers because he was a little curious but since the letters on the paper were so small, he couldn't see them. Suddenly, Naruto eyes started stinging really badly. He shut his eyes to wet them. After a few seconds, he opened them and gasped in surprise. He could see every single little detail. He could see every piece of thread on the sensei's clothes and, most importantly, he saw what the paper said. The paper was about him. He read his information sheet and found out that it didn't contain any information that he was a demon fox prince.

'Wow. They don't know about that. Cool. It's my little secret. Awesome!!'

He looked around the room, testing his eyes to see how much they could see. He could see every strand of hair on his sensei's head and the imperfection of the paint on the walls. Suddenly, he felt someone's eyes on him. He quickly closed his eyes, hoping to deactivate them. When he opened them again, he could see like a human. He didn't want to say that he saw normally because the demon eyes were normal to him.

'Man, I wish I could keep it on forever. When I get back home, I am so going to experiment with this.'

Naruto concentrated on his ears, wishing them to hear more, and the next thing he knew, he could hear everything. It all came to him in a huge wave, suffocating him. Suddenly, he could feel something roar inside him, threatening to tear him apart. Naruto bit his lips, drawing blood. He could endure many pain and this one was just a little painful than the others. When the pain subsided, he could feel a presence in side of his mind.

'**Hello my little kit. How were you these years?' **

'Who are you? What are you doing inside my mind?' Naruto thought.

'**I am your Otou - san, the Kyuubi. I'm sorry I wasn't there like a true Otou - san but I'm here now and I promise I'll look over you. Not that I have a choice. I'm basically stuck in you.'**

'Cool! So basically, I have a portable Otou - san!'

Suddenly, Naruto felt a sharp pain in his mind.

'**Never call me a portable anything. Even though I'm not the king anymore, I'm still your Otou – san and I'm still an elder to you. You will show ultimate respect to me and to anyone that is older than you. That is our way. Just because you don't live in our world, doesn't mean you don't have to follow the rules. And I'm here to _make _you follow the rules. If you don't, well… I'll just leave your imagination to do the work. Since I'm in your mind and the mind controls your body, well, heh heh, there's a lot of damage that I can cause.' **kyuubi threatened with a chuckle that scared the daylights out of Naruto.

'Hai Otou - san. I will do everything you say.' Naruto quickly replied. He was scared, no actually, way _beyond_ scared.

'**Good. For now why don't you pay attention to this mortal teacher and find out what he's going to teach you.'**

For the rest of school, Naruto attentively listened to the teacher and memorized each jutsu his teacher, whose name was Iruka, taught.


	4. Demon senses practice

1Chapter 4:

Demon Senses Practice

"I hope you all remembered the jutsus I taught today cause we're going to have a quiz over them this Friday. Okay. Class dismissed." Iruka finished as the kid groaned at the mention of a test. He glanced over at Naruto.

'Huh. Naruto's unusually quiet today. Usually, he'd be jumping and shouting about now.' Iruka thought.

Naruto was in fact very quiet today. He had to be because his Otou - san, the Kyuubi, promise to help train his senses after school. He quickly ran out of the schoolroom to find a private training ground. After half an hour of searching, he gave up. Every training ground was occupied by either a high level ninja who glared when he arrived or a team occupying every inch of space.

'**WHY ARE YOU JUST SITTING HERE? DON'T YOU WANT TO TRAIN?'**

'I do but every training ground had people there Otou - san.' Naruto had remembered that he should show respect cuz he didn't want to be paralyzed again. Even though it was only for a second the first time, it hurt for, like, ever.

'**Then go to the waterfalls.' **the kyuubi simply stated.

'Waterfalls? What waterfalls. I've never heard of a training ground with waterfalls.'

'**Of course you've never heard of it. We keep it covered because the portal is located there. There are other portals but that one is the closest to Konoha. Let's go. It should let us in since you're a demon prince. Come on. Let's not waste anymore time now shall we?'**

Naruto followed his Otou - san's instructions to the waterfall. First he didn't see any thing, just darkness and lots of vines and trees. It gave off an aura of evil. But slowly it started to change. The vines and trees grew beautiful flowers and the sound of rushing water could be heard. Slowly, the dark started to give way to sunlight.

'**Step forward son. Do not be afraid.'**

Naruto cautiously stepped forward and saw a grand waterfall surrounded by flowers and green grass. Nothing disturbed the peace.

'**Okay son. Quit wasting time and let's work on your demon senses. After your training, you can go explore.'**

'Ok Otou – san. Where should we start?'

'**Let's** **start from top to bottom. Now sit down and breath in for five counts, hold it for five, then release it for five. This will help you acquire better control** **of your chakra and your senses. Now breath in, 1..2..3..4..5.. Good. . . . .'**


	5. genin exams

Hey ppl! Thank's for the awesome reviews. I've been really busy these few months. So if I don't update for awhile, remind me okay? It's just sometimes I get really uninspired and forget about it but when I read my reviews, I'm like "YES, ALL THESE PEOPLE ARE COUNTING ON ME. I CAN'T LET THEM DOWN!!" (that sounds a little familiar. Like gai a little, BUT ONLY ALITTLE.!) well review and I get really inspired. Thanks.

1Chapter 5: Genin Test

'**Good job, son. I'm proud of you. Now let's go celebrate.'**

'YAAAYYY!!!! LET'S GO TO ICHIRAKU'S! YEAH!!!'

'**Fine. (Sigh) Here, you can take my money.'**

As soon as Kyuubi finished talking, red chakra began seeping through Naruto's stomach. The chakra turned into money, which landed softly beside Naruto.

'Cool! You've gotta teach me how to do that, Father! Then, I wouldn't have to use my money!'

'**That _was_ my money you dolt. I used my chakra to break the money to pieces but I had to earn the money first, you idiot. I just use my chakra as a bank to keep my money safe. I can teach you to do that to help you learn more about chakra control and to learn how to keep your things safe. You can do that with everything in the human world so you don't have to carry anything around. Pretty handy huh?'**

'Yeah yeah I didn't hear your whole lecture but I think I got a pretty good idea of it.'

The Kyuubi sighed. Even though he had changed his son's respect to elders, he wasn't able to change his son's impatientness.

'**Okay, fine let's go.'**

Naruto sped out of the woods and into his favorite ramen stand. No one could see him until he appeared again in a seat in his favorite ramen stand.

'**Good job son. You're getting faster and faster everyday. Just keep practicing until you won't be taking this long but will be at the place you want in less than a minute.'**

'COOL!!'

Naruto sped out of his house with his demon speed and he arrived at the academy in less than a second. To the students that were already there, he looked like he just popped up out of nowhere. But of course, no one was paying attention cause the girls were either flirting with Sasuke or daydreaming about Sasuke and the boys were either glaring at Sasuke for stealing all the girls' attentions or sleeping on their desk.

The only ones that saw Naruto arrive in the classroom were Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, and the twosome Kiba and Akamaru Inuzuka. They were used to Naruto popping up in the Academy. On the first day Naruto popped out of nowhere, they were scared out of their pants(non literally of course). They wanted to ask Naruto about it but Naruto looked blank like he was busy with something else. (Naruto was in fact talking to the Kyuubi about it). They asked Hinata and she said even with the help of the Byukugan, she couldn't see what Naruto did. They were sure he wasn't a bunshin so they decided they would ask him after school. But not once did they catch him cause Naruto would always disappear right after school to go train. Where? They didn't know. No one knew that someone else was also spying on Naruto.

**That morning in the Hokage's office**

"So let me get this right. You want me to spy on Naruto because he's not loud anymore." a silver haired jounin questioned the Hokage. The jounin had his ninja headband tied at a peculiar angle, covering one eye. He was in fact the famous Copy-Ninja Kakashi.

"Yes, Naruto has been acting very strange these last few weeks. At first, I just thought he was going through a stage or was nervous about school but it's been a couple of weeks now and he's been changing more and more. I want you to spy on Naruto for at least two weeks and to identify what is wrong with him." the hokage said to Kakashi.

"But what if there is nothing wrong with him?"

"Then you have completed the mission and you will report to me of all you know. I will count this as a B ranked mission. I'm worried that he's changing because of the Kyuubi. If that's the case, then we will have to deal with it immediately. Will you accept this mission?"

"Sure, but why did you pick me?"

"Because you're the only jounin who doesn't hate Naruto and I'm thinking of assigning you as his genin sensei. I believe in you, Kakashi."

"Thank you Hokage. When should I start?"

"You will start tomorrow morning. You can interview his classmates if they've seen anything peculiar. I trust you will find what happened to our loud-mouthed Naruto."

"Yes sir. Thank-you."

Just as Kakashi exited the Hokage's office, a stray fox appeared on Sandaime's desk. The fox was peculiar. It's fur was the color black and it's eyes glowed with wisdom. Suddenly the fox opened it's mouth and a feminine voice whisered out.

"Sandaime"

"Ahhhh!!" and with that, the Third Hokage fainted.

"(sigh) mortals. This is going to be long." The fox whispered and got comfortable to wait for the Hokage to return to the conscious realm.

After about 2 hours, the hokage _finally_ woke up.

"uh. That was weird." He mumbled and straightened up to be faced with the black fox again.

"it wasn't a dream." The hokage whispered.

"yes of course it wasn't a dream. If it were a dream, would I still be here? Now I'm here to talk about my otouto, Naruto. I know were there during the sealing process. I was that little girl that was holding Naruto. I can't see him right now because this isn't my body. This is just an illusion. We're still trying to repair the portal. Now, let's talk about my otouto."

Over the course of the next few weeks, the Hokage was often seen with a black fox trailing him.

'Father, I already mastered the demon speed but when do I get to master the teleportation?'

'**Why do you want to learn teleportation? You can already travel to the place you want in less than a second.'**

'Yeah but I want to learn more.' naruto whined.

'**If you want to learn more, then practice creating bunshins. You suck at them. And I have a pretty good feeling that they're going to ask you to do that at the genin exam.'**

'Yeah whatever. They might not do it. I hate creating bunshins. Um... I'll do it later.'

'**Huh. Your loss. Okay if you want to teleport, you have to first...'**

**Genin Exam**

"Okay Naruto. Let's see what you got."

'Oh no! Not bunshin! I'M GOING TO FAIL AGAIN!'

'**I told you to practice it. But noooo, you thought you were right.'**

'NO I'M GOING TO FAAIILLLL! Father you have to help me.'

'**Like what. Do it for you?'**

'Well I was actually thinking about stealing one of those headbands and change their memories so that they thought I actually did it so they won't report to the Hokage but your's will do!'

'**Nu-uh. I am not going to help you cheat. The royal demon family does not do such unnoble tasks.'**

'Come on Father. PLEASE. I DON'T WANT TO FAIL AGAIN! I'll do anything, ANYTHING!'

'**Anything?'**

'Uh oh. I have a bad feeling about this but yes anything. I'll do anything.'

'**Okay, promise that if I help you on your bunshins that you'll let me have a separate body.'**

'Uhh. Uhh. Fine fine I promise.'

'**Good. Now, KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!'**

Immediately, six exact copies of Naruto stood in front of the real Naruto. Iruka's and Mizuki's jaws simultaneously hit the table with a loud bang. Each had the same thought running through their head, 'How in the world did Naruto manage to create six _kage _bunshins much less been able to master the bunshin technique.'

"Well Naruto. Congradulations. You passed." Iruka said and handed Naruto a Konoha headband.

"Thanks Iruka-sensei!"

Naruto cheerfully walked out the door to where others were waiting. He saw his classmates and other kids his age with their families, hugging and kissing and laughing together. Naruto remembered his own family and his spirits dropped.

'I wish my family was here.'

'**Naruto...'** the Kyuubi began but was cut off when from behind Naruto came a familiar voice.

"Naruto, how are you? I'm happy that you graduated." Iruka sensei said from behind Naruto.

"Oh thanks Iruka sensei. I'm glad too." Naruto responded as he looked out at the crowd again, longingly. Iruka saw this.

"Hey Naruto. What do you say, let's go to Ichiraku's to celebrate."

At this Naruto face brightened up.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Then let's go. What are we waiting for?"

Naruto began pulling and dragging Iruka towards the ramen stand thinking out loud which flavor he was going to order. Iruka had a bad feeling this.

Not too far behind, Kakashi silently spied on the two. Something was definitely something different about Naruto. He thought back to the interview he had with four of Naruto's classmates.

_Flashback_

"_Have you noticed anything different or wrong about Naruto?"_

_The four children looked at each other. They all noticed that something was not right but they didn't want to get Naruto in trouble. _

"_Yes." Shino answered._

"_Like what."_

"_These days, Naruto's been popping up all over the place like he could do the teleportation jutsu. It's just so troublesome." Shikamaru said._

"_Have you noticed anything else?"_

"_Well, before the popping up all over the place, he could travel very fast." Kiba said._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_When we did our running for the day, he would always be first to finish and he looked like he wasn't even trying. He looked like he was trying to slow down to the rest of us but eventually, he'll get faster and faster." that was kiba again._

"_I see. Is there anything else?"_

"_Well, these days, Naruto has been so quiet and not playing as much jokes or anything."_

"_Oh I see. Well I'll be going. Thanks kids but can you do me a favor. Keep an eye on him will you? And if you can, talk to him and try to find out what these changes are. Thanks guys." and with that Kakashi disappeared out the window._

_End chapter._

Ppl I'm running out of ideas. My mind thinks of a situation that's like totally cool but to start the story, I have to think of other situations and things to build up to the one scene that I have in my mind. So when do you think Naruto should meet up with his family? During the chunin exams or what? I'll think about them and if you have any other suggestion, they're always welcome!

Storynerd


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry about the long wait. I was really stumped on how this story should continue plus the fact that I was somewhere else on this college interim trip and it was soooo boring but I don't want to write too much about my personal life. Back to the story. It has tons of options that would lead it to different directions and I have really good ideas for each and the ideas that I got from readers were really good and I was thinking about how I was going to put it into the story. If you have anymore ideas, then please send it to me so I'll see if I could put it into the story. Oh! And the royal family is a little confusing so the following profile will hopefully sort it all out. This was their ages at the beginning of the story.

Hyou – boy - 2 years old

Yiri – girl – 5 years old (Triplet of Tou and Rin)

Tou – boy – 5 years old (Triplet of Rin and Yiri)

Rin – girl – 5 years old (Triplet of Tou and Yiri)

Keniri –girl – 7 years old (twin of Shai)

Shai – boy – 7 years old (twin of Keniri)

Retsu – boy – 9 years old

Kea – girl – 13 years old

Zen – boy – 16 years old (twin of Mei)

Mei – girl – 16 years old (twin of Zen)

Yue – girl –18 years

Ryu – boy – 19 years old

**Naruto – boy – 2 hours old**

Remember people that this was their age at the beginning of the story so if Naruto is 12 years old, add 12 years to all of their age and that's the age that they are when Naruto is 12 years old. Okay? Okay. Well on with the story. 

Chapter 6 

At Ichiraku's

"Naruto, are you done yet?"

"Not yet Iruka – sensei just one more bowl. Please?"

Iruka stared pityingly at his wallet.

"Fine but only one more. I don't have any more money left." Said Iruka, regretting bringing Naruto to Ichiraku's. 'What am I going to eat tonight?' Iruka thought as he realized that he didn't have any more money.

"Alright Iruka – sensei, I'm done!"

"Finally!" Iruka mumbled.

"What Iruka – sensei?"

"Oh nothing. Um listen I gotta go Naruto. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You bet Iruka – sensei! Bye!"

Naruto shouted at the retreating back of his teacher.

'Huh… I'm glad I finally made another friend. Iruka – sensei is really nice, you know?'

'Yea, whatever Naruto. Listen, can you sense chakra? Have you learned how to do it yet?'

'Well no, we haven't started but Iruka – sensei's gonna start teaching how to do it next week.'

'That's not soon enough. Kit, I'm gonna teach you how to do that so go immediately to the waterfall. And use teleportation.'

'Why Otou – san? I want to practice my speed.'

'Cuz when you teleport, no one can track you now go.'

'But why?'

'Naruto…' Kyuubi said with a threatening growl.

'O- okay Otou – san.'

Naruto fearfully said as he pictured the waterfall in his mind and the surroundings. He felt the mist from the waterfall spray onto his face and when he opened his eyes, he was standing right in front of the waterfall.

"YES!! I did it!!'

'Good job Kit. Now, let's start today's lesson. Increase your senses and try to detect what kind of vegetation is located right behind you.

An Hour Later

'Uh, you definitely need to practice this more. You can't even detect the bit of chakra right beneath your feet. Okay let's try a new exercise. I'll hide a portion of my chakra in specific locations and you have to tell me where each portion of my chakra is located. Now ready? Okay where is the first portion?

Another Hour Later

'Kit…I don't know how to say this. You …suck. You just totally fail at detecting chakra.'

'But I found every portion in levels 1, 2, 3, and 4. I just didn't get 3 portions in Level 5 but that's all. I bet no one could beat me.'

Naruto talked back.

'Yes, you're right. No one _can_ beat you. No _mortal _can beat you but in Onikokudo (demon realm) everyone, even the 3 year olds can kick your ass from today all the way to next year. And since you are a royal, I will not let that happen. I will not let you put the royal family to shame, you hear me? I will train you to…death.' Kyuubi finished dramatically.

'O…k…Otou – san are you okay?'

'Yes of course! Why wouldn't I be? Okay back to what we were talking about. You need to train harder on chakra detection and I'll give you something for training in Konoha. There's a certain…man that's been following you since this morning. I will give you the job of detecting him.'

'But why would they try to follow me and not attack already?'

'I think the man is following the Hokage's orders to spy and keep an eye on you.'

'But why would ojii – san do that?'

'Because you're acting too quiet and reserved. You changed mysteriously and some of your classmates noticed that you were more powerful and no apparent teacher was teaching you.'

'Then what do I do? I can't let them find out!'

'I got an idea. You have to pretend to be an idiot again. Wait you don't have to pretend to be an idiot. You already are an idiot.'

'Otou – san!'

'Hahaha. Just kidding. Well from tomorrow on, go back to pretending like clown and prankster you were before you knew about your family. That way, they won't notice anything and just think that the change in personality was just nervousness caused by the start of Academy got it?'

'Got it Otou – san. But what about everything that I learned?'

'Pretend you didn't learn them. Pretend like you don't know anything. You already messed up on the genin exam.'

'Me? Messed up? It was you that did …what was that bunshin technique?'

'It was a kage bushin no jutsu. A very powerful jutsu a mere genin is not suppose to know. Sorry about that but remember that promise you made? Well I'm still holding you to that.'

'But how am I suppose to get you a whole new _body_? It's not like they grow in trees! And it's not like I can just kill someone and steal that body for you.'

'You don't have to get me a _human_ body. Who wants a body of _that _kind of creature. I want a fox body and don't worry about transferring my soul into it. I'll do that on my own.'

'O…k… Well what are we gonna do now?'

'We're gonna continue practicing and honing your chakra detection skills and, if you want, I can teach you how to do the Kage Bushin no Jutsu.'

'Really?! YES!!! Then what are we waiting for? Teach me Otou – san!'

Author's Notes:

The chapter's finally done. I don't know. This chapter was just scattered thoughts but I was trying to bring back the idea of Naruto pretending to be that idiot when underneath that, he actually knows more than a low chunin. Well I've decided on how Naruto is gonna meet his family and you people are just gonna wait to find out. I've given my twin sister, telekinesisgirl, permission to write her version of Prince Naruto. She's gonna use another way that Naruto meets his family. The first few chapters are gonna be similar or not I don't know. It's her version of Prince Naruto. If you want, check it out. I read a little bit and, I must admit, it was pretty good. Well L8er people.

Storynerd 


	7. Chapter 7

Prince Naruto Chapter 7 

**'Very good kit. Now let's go back to your apartment and get some much needed sleep.'**

'Whatever.'

Naruto pictured his room with his crappy ready-to-fall-any-minute bed and the next second, he was lying on his back on the bed.

'Man, I love teleporting.'

**'From now on you can't teleport or do any of the jutsus that I taught you. Well except the Kage Bunshin since they already know you can do that.'**

'Well how about times when I need to save someone?'

**'No. you can't use any jutsus. You can call on my chakra to help you but you can not I repeat,_ can not _use any jutsus that I taught or am going to teach you do I make my self clear?'**

'Crystal Otou – san.'

**'Good, well then, good night my son.'**

**The next morning**

The sun peaked around the shades and spilt out onto the floor of the pathetically tiny apartment.

"Ramen… come here Ramen – chan. Don't be afraid…"

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Naruto flipped over and covered his ears with his pillow, trying to muffle out the sound. Apparently, it worked since you could hear little snippets of the dream Naruto was having.

"Ramen – chan come out. I wa…"

**One Hour Later still in Naruto's apartment and Iruka at the Academy already announced the teams**

"I will love you forever…. Through sickness and ….health…"

_**When the heck is he gonna wake up?!!**_

Kyuubi already did everything he could think of to wake Naruto up. He screamed, scratched, sang, and invited the worst band ever to play its longest and loudest song in Naruto's mind to wake him up but nothing worked. Kyuubi was so close to being deaf from having to listen to that _awful, _no beyond awful, hellish, no even beyond that. Well he had to listen to that beyond hell music and he was so close to deaf but surprisingly, Naruto didn't hear that and continued with his… disgustingly wrong dream with a…is that a ramen bowl with girly legs? Well… this was more torturing than his oldest son's torturing methods. (shiver) but at least he knew that his son is not gay.

_**I've gotta get outta here or I am definitely going to go crazy.**_

Suddenly, the alarm clock (how the hell Naruto got the money to buy one of these is beyond me) rang again but this time louder than the first time. Naruto immediately shot out of bed and started grabbing his clothes and rushed into the bathroom to do…you know.

_**Wait, all it took was a little ring to wake him up? I had to go through all that to get him to wake up and I failed but a little ring woke him up?! The world is so unfair. **_

A minute later, he rushed out and started performing the jutsus for the teleportation jutsu until Kyuubi stopped him.

**'What in the world do you think you are doing?'**

'I need this! I am so late and I have to get there now. They probably even left.'

**'No they didn't. Trust me, they're still there waiting for that bastard. Now you promised me that you wouldn't use this in any situation unless it threatens your existence and I know that this does not. Now if you don't want to waste any more time, run to the Academy as fast as you can but don't use demon speed.'**

'Uh fine but if I'm late, it's all your fault.'

**'Don't worry you won't be late. Even if you slept for another hour, you will still be one hour earlier than your sensei.'**

'How do you know?'

**'Never mind that. But remember, you're gonna pretend to be the clown and prankster and dead last again okay? This will make everyone underestimate you and this will work in our advantage.'**

'Got it Otou – san!'

Naruto burst through the Academy doors and found Iruka – sensei organizing his desk.

"IRUKA – SENSEI!!"

**'Wow that's loud.'**

'Well that was how I would talk before I knew about my family.'

"Oh hello Naruto – kun. You didn't show up this morning in class so I thought you didn't want to be ninja anymore."

"Nu – uh. Never Iruka – sensei. I won't ever quit on my dream, to become Hokage! BELIEVE IT!!"

"That's very good Naruto – kun. Now, you have been assigned to Team 7 with Haruno Sakura an-."

"YES!! I'm on a team with Sakura – chan!"

"-and Uchiha Sasuke."

"Noooo!! Not Sasuke – teme!"

"Well they're waiting for you and your team's sensei in room 204. But no need to hurry, your sensei probably won't arrive in another two hours."

**'Told you so.'**

"Okay Iruka – sensei! Thanks!"

Naruto quickly hurried away to find room 204 and his new team.

Author's Notes:

Well that's that. I'm just stalling the good part but I'm not gonna show Naruto's family until…well your just gonna hafta wait. 

Storynerd


	8. Chapter 8

Prince Naruto 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor the dialogues.**

**Author's Notes:**

**I'm doing a time skip here. I don't want to write everything in the canon because it takes way too much time. Enjoy…and review! Oh and this follows episode 20 exactly, with the same dialogues. Well maybe I tweeked it a little. I'm too lazy to write whole new dialogues and it's based on the Japanese episode with the English subtitles. If it's cheesy it's not my fault. I just copied the dialogues.**

Chapter 8 

'_Wonderful, another day of stupid pretending filled with missions a baby demon could do with ease.'_

'_**You got that right but get up already. I bet your team's already waiting.'**_

'_Who cares. I bet that Kakashi still hasn't arrived yet.'_

'_**You have a point but still, get up, you're getting too lazy.'**_

'_Yea yea Otou – san. Whatever you say…'_

Naruto sat up from bed, a frown on his face. He immediately went to his (purposely) messy table and started eating. He picked up his milk carton and shook it. Inside, came a thick sound only made from a solid substance.

'_**How long have you had time to buy new milk from the grocery market? It sounds like it's expired. '**_

'_Yea... I'll get it later today.'_

Naruto took his time eating his toast.

'_Wonderful, another day of embarrassing acting. I'm starting to hate my mask. He's way too happy and stupid.'_

'_**Get your fat butt out of the seat and let's go.'**_

Naruto got ready for his day and shut and locked the door behind him.

'_**Ready?'**_

'_Yea yea….'_

Naruto replaced his bored face with a determined look, struggling to make it look believeable.

Naruto ran out at full speed, hoping to get to the bridge as fast as he could.

**At the Bridge**

"Good morning Sakura – chan." Naruto shouted, scaring the birds out of their morning preening in the branches, and glared at Sasuke.

They stroke up a glaring contest and turned away from each other at the same time.

'_This has to be a coincidence…'_

'_**I feel sorry for the weak pinky. She's stuck in the middle but she deserves it.'**_

'_Yea…she does…'_

**A long time past**

'_Where the hell is that pervert?!!'_

'_**Can't you detect his chakra? At least he's coming…'**_

'_Yes he is but why can't he get here faster?!!'_

"Yo. I got lost today, so…"

"YOU'RE LATE!!"

"Ne ne Kakashi – sensei! We've only been doing easy missions right? Isn't there a mission where I can show off to Sakura - chan and something more...exciting?! Something that makes 'my way of the ninja' and my heart burn like the fires of Konoha?!!

"Uh…….I see. I see. Take it easy would you? What are you trying to get at?" but inside Kakashi was thinking, _Is he becoming more like Gai or is it just me?_

Naruto turned and glared at Sasuke. Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at Naruto, finally noticing his glare.

_'Grrrr that stupid Sasuke - teme. I'll wipe off that smile along with your face when I kill you._

"Hey Naruto, what are you doing? We have a mission." Kakashi said, obviously not suspecting anything beyond the ordinary.

"Roger!" Naruto screamed.

"You're too noisy!" Sakura screamed at Naruto.

**At the mission**

Sasuke and Sakura were pulling out weeds and only weeds.

'_sigh wonderful, pulling weeds. They're actually taking this seriously!'_

'_**They're humans, what do you expect?'**_

'_I've got an idea……' _Naruto thought with an evil smirk on his face.

He began pulling up everything in sight, even the plants that the farmers spent so much time planting.

'_**You know, they're going to hate you for this.'**_

'_Who cares? I don't. It's revenge, plus, this is good for my mask.'_

Naruto stood proudly before his small hill of 'weeds', even through the screaming and the beating that came afterwards.

'_Well now that we failed that mission, it's time to fail another.'_

'_**I'm proud to call you my son.'**_

Naruto and team 7 moved onto the next mission, gathering trash from the river. Naruto stood in the middle of the river **(AN: Naruto knows how to stand ontop of water but can't show it to avoid suspicion)**, sporting a blue eye.

'_How can I fail _this _mission?'_

'_**Use your imagination…'**_

Naruto 'slipped' (purposely) backwards and was 'carried' (actually he used his chakra to make the currents stronger) down the river.

"Someone help…… Free fallllll- eh?"

Naruto stopped as he felt himself being pulled back up. He opened his eyes and found Sasuke, pulling him up by ninja wire.

'_Nooo!!! This was my best plan!!!'_

"You idiot…" Sasuke calmly said.

'_Who are you calling an idiot, you weak flesh bag?!!!'_

'_**Well this mission was a success. Start thinking about how to fail the next one…'**_

**Near the trap Field**

"Hey, don't go that way! Oh come on!!" Naruto yelled, pulling on the leash of a _huge _bulldog.

Sasuke and Sakura were behind him, each had the leash to their small dog they were supposed to walk.

"That idiot…"

"That's what happens for choosing the biggest dog…" Sakura agreed.

'_**I've got an idea Kit…'**_

'_Tell me…I'm having a hard time controlling this slobbermouth.'_

Kyuubi expelled a little chakra to direct the dog to the trap field.

'_WHAT ARE YOU DOING OTOU – SAN?!! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!!'_

'_**Trust me!'**_

"Hold it…wait!" Naruto tried his best to pretend to pull the dog back from the trap field.

Naruto felt Kakashi look at them, then look back at his perverted book.

'_That Kakashi – _sensei, _I'm going to kill him!!!'_

'_**Calm down, let's fail this mission first.'**_

"That's the trap field…."

The traps in the trap field activated, leaving the dog unharmed but Naruto smoked and burned, or what look like it.

'_That was a great idea Otou – san but I don't think I failed the mission. The dog's fine…'_

'_**Well at least you got a little practice sensing traps and avoiding them and putting up a genjutsu to fool that everyone in between all that.'**_

**After the mission**

"That's what you get for being reckless." Sakura reprimanded Naruto.

'_Stupid twit'_

Sasuke smirked.

"You're a guy that needs help all the time."

'_Oh no he didn't'_

'_**Just calm down.' **_

"Sasuke!" Naruto lunged at Sasuke, until Sakura raised her hands in front of Naruto to prevent him from hurting _her precious Sasuke._

"If you're going to wild anymore, I'm going to finish you off!"

'_Wonderful, we're going to be such a wonderful team..'_

'_**Well, your team sucks. The teamwork is out the window and most likely not coming back.'**_

'_**Y**e**s**!' _Kyuubi and Naruto both thought.

At that same moment, Kakashi voiced his thoughts.

"The teamwork is out of order lately."

"Yeah, and you're the one that disrupts the teamwork, Sasuke! You always stick your nose into everything."

"That's you idiot. If you don't want to owe me anything…Become stronger than me." Sasuke shot back without turning around.

'_I already am, teme.'_

"Now, then…"

Naruto looked at Kakashi confused.

"Shall we call it quits for today? I have to go submit the mission report now."

Naruto didn't hear what Sasuke said but it was probably about him going home.

"Ne Sasuke – kun. Wait up!"

'_Do I have to? Everyone's left.'_

'_**Yes no matter what.'**_

'_sigh troublesome.'_

"Sakura – chan…"

"Hey, um, how does strengthening our teamwork now sound?" Sakura asked shyly.

"You're the same as Naruto. If you have time to mind me, go practice a jutsu or two. To be honest, your abilities are even lower than Naruto's." Sasuke shot back.

Sakura was hurt but Naruto was furious.

'_THAT WEAK BITCH IS THE SAME AS ME?!!'_

'_**But I do agree with the ability level. She cares about her appearance more than the things real konoichis are suppose to care more about.'**_

'_Weak pinky deserved that. Hopefully, she'll forget about her obsession with Sasuke and actually get stronger for the team.'_

'_**Forget that. Humans are humans and they won't change ever. Now, come on. Get into character.'**_

"Sakura – chan, forget about Sasuke and let's go training together!"

'_Please say no…'_

'_**Please say no…'**_

A poof of smoke marked the leaving of Kakashi.

'_I knew he wasn't going to stay to train us.'_

'_**Here comes the Konoma- wait…what are their names? oh well the three brats.'**_

Naruto turned around to come face to face with…a square …rock?

'_**Is that what they're learning in the Academy these days?'**_

'_This is going to be a pain in the neck.'_

'_**Let's tease them.'**_

Naruto walked away slowly, waiting for the …rock …to move. The rock followed him and at the last minute, he turned around and kicked the box off, revealing the three brats.

Naruto ignored their idiotic entrance speech.

'_Oh yea…I forgot. His name was Konohamaru!'_

'_**I. Don't. Care.'**_

"Just as I thought, it was the three of you. Why do you guys have goggles on?"

'_**Those goggles look familiar…'**_

'_Wait a minute…I wore those stupid goggles when I was little.'_

The three children chuckled and stood proudly with their goggles on.

"We copied it off the old you."

"Oh?"

'_This is so boring.'_

" 'Oh?' You've been treating us so cold lately." Konohamaru pointed out angrily.

"And? What do you want?"

Konohamaru went to the back and whispered,

"See, he's so cold."

Moegi got the courage to step up.

"Well Leader, do you have time right now?"

'_**Leader huh?'**_

"No, I'm going to go train."

Sounds of disbelief were heard.

"You said you would play ninja with us!" Konohamaru shouted out."

"Really?"

'_**Ha! How do you play ninja if you're already a ninja?'**_

Unfortunately, Naruto and none of the Konohamaru trio noticed that the box 'rock' that Naruto kicked off landed on Sakura's head, messing up her 'perfect' hair.

"NARUTO!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!"

Naruto looked up to see Sakura, hair messed up, and very very pissed.

Sakura ran up to Naruto and punched him all the way to the fance, which was not that far.

'_**That 'woman' is so pathetically weak.'**_

Naruto could hear Konohamaru yelling at Sakura.

"What did you do?!"

The Konohamaru trio ran to Naruto to see if he was okay.

'_Well duh I'm okay. That weak punch was nothing.'_

'_**Don't move. Let the brats help you up.'**_

'_Pht. Fine.'_

_  
_"Oh no….Leader!" Moegi shouted.

"His pulse…..his pulse is…!"

'_Oh thanks a lot Udon. You made me sound even more weak.'_

"You ugly girl! Ugly!"

'_**Ooo! I feel bad for Konohamaru… no actally I don't.'**_

Sakura cracked her knuckles, getting ready to beat this shrimp to bits.

Konohamaru finally realized the situation he got himself into.

**After some time**

Sakura walked away, obviously proud of her accomplishments today. She managed to knock the crap out of two boys, both of who insulted her.

"Are you okay Konohamaru – kun?" Udon asked.

"Ouch…"

Naruto and Konohamaru slowly got up, each groaning because of the many bruises they got from the girl with the pink hair.

"That wide – forehead girl…is she really a girl?" said Konohamaru.

'_**Bad move!'**_

Sakura stopped in the middle of her victory walk and slowly turned around, scaring the crap out of everyone there.

As soon as Sakura started to run towards them, they decided fleeing for their lives were better than standing here and get a hellish beating again.

They ran as fast as they could away from Sakura…until Konohamaru bumped into…a man with lots of make – up on his face and a blond girl with a large fan strapped behind her back.

"That hurt." Said the man with make – up.

"Eh?"

'_Who are they? I've never seen them before in Konoha.'_

'_**Look at their forehead protectors. They're from the wind country, the sand village.'**_

'_Sand village eh? Why?'_

'_**Probably for some kind of exam. They look like genins, probably chuunin exams. Even though sand and leaf are allies, they can't visit each other unless there's an occasion of sorts.'**_

'_Oh…do you think Kakashi- sensei will sign me up for the chuunin exams?'_

'_**Hopefully. You are in dire need of more training and maybe you'll become chuunin. Now come on act. It'll be better if they underestimate you during the exam. It'll give you an advantage.'**_

"Konohamaru!" Naruto screamed out.

Konohamaru was lifted up by his neck by the make – up man.

"That hurt, brat." Make – up man tightened his grip on Konohamaru.

'_**Cool we use the same nickname for the weaklings.'**_

"Stop it. We're going to get scolded later." The girl with the fan reprimanded the make – up man.

'_Oh I'm going to scold him now. I'll teach him a lesson he'll never forget.'_

'_**When did you start standing up for that weakling? Why do you care?!'**_

'_I don't know. He might be growing on me.'_

"I'm sorry. I was joking around earlier, so…" Sakura apologized, hoping for the strangers to let go of Konohamaru.

"Hey! Let go of that hand!" Naruto shouted.

'…_or I'm going to _make_ you let go.'_

"But I want to play around before some other people come."

'_**Such a pathetic excuse. Looks like sand isn't much better than leaf.'**_

"Let go!" shouted Konohamaru and he kicked the make – up guy in the stomach but it didn't work.

"You're very energetic, kid."

'_Oh I'll give you energetic.'_

'_**Don't! Konohamaru will survive. It's more important that you let them think you're weak.'**_

Naruto held himself back but inside he was rebelling. Finally inside, something broke.

"Why you…!"

As Naruto was running towards the sand trio, the make – up man flexed his fingers and Naruto felt something around his ankle. He fell backwards but reflex set in and he did a back flip and landed on his feet.

'_What was _that_ Otou – san?'_

'_**This man specializes in controlling puppets. He sent out his chakra in a thin rope to capture your ankle and break it, therefore handicapping you. You ruined it kit. No one is suppose to be able to evade that unless you're either another puppet user or you're powerful.'**_

'_Hey it's not my fault. It's your reflex exercises fault!'_

Naruto looked up from his conversation with his Otou – san to see both foreign shonobis looking at him in surprise and fear but quickly masked it.

"Konohamaru – kun!"

The make – up man tightened his grip and lifted Konohamaru even higher from the ground.

'_**Time to act stupid.'**_

"Hey! If you don't let go of him, you're going to have to get it from me, you idiot!" Naruto shouted and got into a 'dramatic' pose.

Suddenly, Sakura came up from behind and started choking him.

"You're the idiot. Don't provoke him!" Sakura whispered into his ear.

"You piss me off. I hate short people anyway. And you're so impertinent for someone younger than me." said the make – up man.

"It makes me want to break you." The make – up man looked directly at Naruto.

'_Loser. What am I suppose to do now? oh yea…act scared. Otou – san?'_

'_**snore What? Huh?'**_

"sigh I'm not going to be responsible for what you do." The konoichi with the fan strapped on her back shook her head.

"After this short kid, the short kid over there is next."

'_Is make – up man referring to me? 'Cause if he is, he's going to get it.'_

The sand guy pulled back his hand to hit Konohamaru when …

"Stop!" Naruto shouted, running up.

…a rock hit the man's wrist and made him release Konohamaru.

All the kids standing there followed the path of the stone back to…

"What do you think you're doing in another's village?"

…Sasuke.

"Sasuke – kun!" came a high squeal from Sakura.

'**_when does this girl _not_ care about Sasuke?'_**

'_Grrr…I'm still going to get revenge on that make – up guy. He's mine.'_

"Grr…another kid that pisses me off."

'_**I agree with that.'**_

"Get lost." And with that, Sasuke crushed the rock in his hand to a fine powder.

All the females in that area had hearts in their eyes after that line.

'_If he has so many fans, why doesn't he have a girlfriend yet?'_

'_**Because he's gay…duh!'**_

"Hey come down, kid. I hate kids like you who think they're so clever." Make – up man shouted up to Sasuke and reaching for the …thing…strapped to his back.

'_**I agree with that too. Behold, Naruto, his puppet. '**_

"Hey! you're going to use Karasu?" the konoichi with the fans asked.

'_Karasu…?'_

The sand nin placed the bandaged …thing…onto the ground, with only the ….what looked like hair…sticking out of it on top.

Suddenly, a voice interrupted the fight.

"Kankuro, stop."

'_So his name's Kankuro?'_

'_**Kankuro from the Sand…wait…he's one of the Kage's son.'**_

'_How do you know?'_

'_**I'm a demon King. I know everything. We have the most reliable spies everywhere.'**_

Sasuke stiffened at the voice. He hadn't even sensed his chakra.

Everyone looked up to see…a red head with the kanji 'love' on his forehead and cold green eyes with a gourd on his back.

"You're a disgrace to our village."

'_**Woah I like this guy. Wait a minute…Shukaku?'**_

Naruto was about to say it aloud but Kyuubi quickly stopped him, reminding him never to give anything away.

'_Shukaku?'_

'_**Shukaku is the demon king of raccoons dogs. He too was sealed around the time I was sealed. I'll tell you more later.'**_

"G – gaara…" The man named Kankuro stuttered out.


	9. Chapter 9

Prince Naruto 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Author's Notes:**

**I'm doing a time skip here. I don't want to write everything in the canon because it takes way too much time. Enjoy…and review!**

* * *

"G-gaara…"

"You're an embarrassment to our village. What do you think we came to the Leaf village to do?"

"L-listen, G-Gaara… Th- These guys started it, and…"

"Shut up. I'll kill you."

"I got it. My mistake. Sorry."

"Apologies to you guys." Gaara said coldly to the Konoha group.

Gaara teleported to the ground with his sand.

'_Woah! How'd he do that? Do you know how to do it, Otou – san?'_

**'_Yes, of course I know how to do that. I'll teach you later.'_**

_'Those are some sad eyes…'_

'**His eyes are the same as yours. You just cover it up better.'**

"Let's go. We didn't come here to play around." Gaara said to his teammates.

"I know that…" Kankuro tried to justify himself.

"Hey wait…" Sakura called after the Sand team.

"What?" asked the girl with the fan.

"Judging from your head protectors, you guys are ninjas from the Hidden Sand Village, right? The Fire Country and Wind Country may be allies, but it's forbidden for shinobi to enter each other's villages with out permission. State your purpose! Depending on…"

"Talk about living under a rock! Don't you know anything? Here's my passport. You're right. We're genin of the Hidden Sand of the Wind Country. We've come to your village to take the Chuunin Selection Exam." The demonic eyesight allowed Naruto to see the passport the girl held out, showing that her name was Temari.

**'_Told you they came to take the Chuunin Exams. You should listen to people that's wiser than you.'_**

Naruto made the mistake of speaking out loud.

"Shut up Otou – san."

The Konoha group and the Sand group both looked at Naruto weirdly. Everyone was thinking, '_Who was he talking to and why did he just say Otou – san? His Otou – san is obviously not around.'_

_'Uh oh…'_

"I mean, Chuunin Selection Exams? What's this Chuunin Selection Exam?" Naruto asked, hoping to cover up his mistake by acting dumb. Fortunately, the others seemed to take the bait.

"You really don't know anything." Temari continued.

"Bro, if you pass that exam, you go from a genin to a chuunin!" Konohamaru informed Naruto.

"Really?! Maybe I should take it too!" Naruto's words dripped with sarcasm. As he looked around again, Sasuke and Sakura looked at him weirdly.

'_**Kit, what is wrong with you?'**_

'_Both of my personalities are fighting each other. Plus the fact that I didn't get too much sleep last night.'_

'_**Thankfully, none of the others noticed it. Get yourself in order. I won't tolerate another mistake okay?'**_

"Hey you! What's your name?" Sasuke shouted at the Sand team.

"You mean me?" asked Temari, hoping that Sasuke _was _talking to her.

'_**Wonderful, another Sasuke fan. Yippy.'**_

"No the one next to you with the gourd." Sasuke said, breaking Temari's bubble.

"Gaara of the Desert. I'm also interested in you. Your name?"

"Oh wonderful…" Naruto whispered out loud.

'_**Another mistake?'**_

As soon as Kyuubi said that, a wave of pain exploded in Naruto's head.

Naruto groaned and clutched his head. Too bad that the others noticed this too.

The Sand group were looking at Naruto weirdly, their minds making a connection between Gaara and the boy in front of them.

Sakura tried to help Naruto but as soon as she touched him, Naruto slapped her hand away.

"Don't touch me."

'_**Another mistake?'**_

"I gotta go."

Naruto said quick good – byes and hurried home as fast as he could.

As soon as he stepped in the door, the second wave of pain exploded in his head, adding to the first. Naruto crumbled to the floor, clutching his head and squirming on the ground until he lost consciousness from the pain.

**

* * *

Back with the Sand Group**

The Sand team were officially freaked out. The boy with the blond hair had stirred their suspicion. Their thoughts were the same, _'Was there someone here that was like Gaara? He seemed stupid and idiotic but is he really?' _

They decided to keep an eye on the blond boy.

The Konoha group were worried about Naruto. He had never acted this way before. '_Maybe he didn't get ramen this morning? Yea that must be it.'_

Now it's back to business.

"Ignore Naruto. He's an idiot. He was dead last in the Academy. I'm Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke and Gaara glared at each other until Gaara turned around and left with his team.

**

* * *

The Next Morning at the Bridge**

Sakura sighed, depressed, then had a 180 degrees personality change.

"Hey, hey, hey! Why does that guy call us out and then make us wait?!"

"Yeah! Yeah!" Naruto added. The night before, he finally regained control of his conflicting personalities.

"What about the feelings of a young maiden who overslept and couldn't finish blowdrying her hair?"

Naruto thought of some sarcastic remark but remembered to go with, "I overslept so I didn't wash my face or brush my teeth!" 

"How dirty…" Sakura winced and edged away from Naruto.

Finally, Kakashi appeared on the bridge.

"Yo. I got lost on the path known as life today…"

"LIAR!!"

"I'll get to the point. I recommended all of you for the Chuunin Exam, so… Here, take these applications."

'**_Well, looks like your sensei_ _is good for_ ****something…**_**'**_

"However, the recommendations do not force you to take it. You can decide if you want to take it or not."

"Only those who wish to take it are to sign the applications and five days after, get to school by 3 pm and go to room 301. That's all."

Naruto was smiling as he walked with his teammates.

'_I can't wait till the chuunin exam starts. This'll give me extra training with people other than ninjas of Leaf.'_

'_**That's right and maybe you'll make chuunin and get to leave these weaklings behind.'**_

Naruto got even more excited by that idea.

**

* * *

The next day**

Naruto was taking a walk past the bridge when the Konohamaru trio spotted him.

"Naruto! Let's play together!"

"Sure, I don't have any missions today so I'll play with you."

'_Is that Iruka's chakra signature that's coming closer?'_

'_**Yeah that's definitely his.'**_

Suddenly, a masked nin appeared behind Moegi, chuckling evilly.

'_Is that…Iruka? What the hell's he doing?'_

"Iruka – sensei, what are you doing?" 

The masked nin froze, still holding Moegi.

'_How'd he know it was me? How strong did Naruto become in the last few years?' _Iruka thought.

The Konohamaru squad looked shocked.

"Iruka – sensei?" Konohamaru asked, hesitantly.

'_I can't get backtracked. I'm still going to have to test Naruto's skills.' _Iruka thought and as he was about to jump away, he noticed that he wasn't holding Moegi anymore.

Iruka looked back to see Konohamaru and Udon asking Moegi if she was okay and Naruto looking at him weirdly.

"If you're not Iruka – sensei, then you're trespassing in Konoha territory and I've got you trapped. All we have to do now is wait for ANBU."

And sure enough, as Iruka looked around, he saw Naruto Kage Bunshins stationed at several stations to prevent his escape. The surrounding area closely resembled a mine field.

Iruka took off his genjutsu and smiled nervously at Naruto.

"Now will you let me out?"

"What were you doing Iruka – sensei?"

"I was just testing you."

"Thought so. Did I pass?"

"Yes Naruto, you did."

Naruto smiled widely and revealed that the traps were only genjutsus. He canceled the genjutsu and the Kage bunshins to let Iruka go.

Iruka disappeared to test the other genins.

"Well _that _was weird." Konohamaru stated, awkwardly.

**

* * *

IN FRONT OF THE ACADEMY CHUNIN EXAM !!**

"Sakura – chan! You're late."

"Sorry…

'_Pinky doesn't look good…maybe she's scared…'_

'_**She **_**is **_**scared. You can smell the fear radiating off of her.'**_

'_Yes…the smell of fear with too much cherry blossom flavored shampoo.'_

"Good morning, Sasuke – kun!"

"Morning." Replied Sasuke with a suspicious look in her direction.

Naruto started walking towards the academy doors, Sakura and Sasuke following him.

As they arrived at the second floor, they saw a crowd of genins surrounding the door to what looked like room 301.

Naruto ignored the fight between the two chuunin disguised as genins and the kid in the green…jumpsuit?

'_o…__**k…**__' Kyuubi and Naruto thought._

Naruto was about to continue up to the next floor when he noticed his teammates going towards the crowd.

'_Don't tell me they don't see the genjutsu either…'_

'_**Just follow them to avoid suspicion. They're probably going over there to show off, especially Sasuke.'**_

Naruto stood beside Sasuke as he gave his little speech on the genjutsu on the door.

The 'genin' lunged at Sasuke and Sasuke was about to punch him when…the boy in the spandex blocked them.

'_He's faster than most humans…'_

'_**He's different than most humans. Detect his chakra…how much is there?'**_

'_Not a lot…not even enough to perform the easiest jutsu!'_

'_**His body and chakra capacity are not like most humans. He has enough chakra to perform day – to – day chores but not enough to spare for jutsus.'**_

'_But he's a Konoha ninja…which means he must specialize in taijutsu.'_

'_**That's right.'**_

'_Someone who only trains in one area…he must be very strong in taijutsu.'_

'_**Exactly.'**_

'_I would like to see him in action.'_

'_**As would I Kit, as would I…'**_

**

* * *

Author's Notes:**

**Chunin Exam!!! I'm going to end it here. I'm tired. I know, not as much as the last chapter but last chapter was a bonus. Almost 2000 words in this one. Well later until next chapter.**

'_Shukaku…you said that you'll tell me about him later.'_

'_**Shukaku is the one – tailed demon raccoon King. Gaara is his son. He is like you. Shukaku was summoned like me but the humans were able to control him through many sacrifices. They sealed him into an object. I'm not quite sure because this took place at the same time that I was sealed into you.'**_

'_Ok.'_

' _**He was sealed with another demon raccoon but the other resident was old and dying. When the humans decided they wanted to seal the two demons into a child of their village, the demon raccoon family sent one of their own, Gaara, to be the person that the demons were sealed inside. Gaara is tormented by the old and dying resident, not his father. Shukaku sometimes saves his son but he's sealed tighter than the other resident. It would help him a lot if you helped him kill the old crazy resident so that his father can reach him.'**_

'_Well that'll ruin my reputation.'_

'_**Yea…no one can know about this.'**_

* * *

**I wrote this story about two years ago. I haven't had the time to edit this story yet. When I finally have the time, i'll try to edit it. But with this, you can compare how far i've gone. **

**Since this was the only story which I have not uploaded in the last month or so and since it is also the holiday season, i've decided to upload. **

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND HAPPY NEW YEARS TO EVERYONE!!**


End file.
